memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Basso Tromac
Basso Tromac was a Bajoran collaborator who worked for the Cardassians during the Occupation of Bajor. In 2346, he was assigned to Terok Nor as the personal aide of Gul Skrain Dukat, the newly appointed Prefect of Bajor. ( ) Biography Among his duties was recruiting comfort women for the Cardassian officers serving aboard Terok Nor. That year, he chose Kira Meru to be a comfort woman, along with a woman who called herself "Luma Rahl", who was in actuality Major Kira Nerys, Meru's daughter who had travelled back in time from 2374 using the Orb of Time. After the Bajoran women were prepared, Basso instructed them as to what their new duties would entail. Upon realising that Meru had a scar on the side of her face, Basso attempted to have the woman removed for being "imperfect", but was stopped by Gul Dukat, who healed the scar with a dermal regenerator. Although Basso attempted to treat the comfort women with contempt, he was often repressed by Dukat. This, however, was only a ruse by Dukat to instill trust and loyalty from the women. ( ) Meru soon became Dukat's mistress and Basso was instructed to ensure that her husband Kira Taban and their three children were well taken care of. By 2353, he had grown tired of the necessity of performing this duty. That year, he informed Meru that Dukat had another Bajoran mistress, Tora Naprem, who was expecting a baby, namely Tora Ziyal. Basso then falsely intimated to Dukat that Meru had spoken to his wife Athra Dukat. In order to prevent Meru from embarrassing him in the eyes of the Cardassian Central Command, Dukat had Crell Moset infect her with the Fostossa virus, leading to her death shortly thereafter. However, Basso's duties to the Kira family did not end with Meru's death as he had hoped. In 2357, Dukat instructed him to locate her 14-year-old daughter Nerys, who had joined the Shakaar resistance cell and was hiding in the Dakhur Hills, and ensure that she did not come to any harm. ( ) In 2365, Kira Nerys travelled to Terok Nor in order to obtain a list of Bajoran collaborators who were selling out the Bajoran Resistance which was in the possession of Vaatrik Drasa, the station's chemist. However, Vaatrik discovered her while she was doing so and she was forced to kill him. On Dukat's orders, Basso obstructed the newly appointed chief of security Odo's investigation into Vaatrik's murder and the case was closed. Although she had been a suspect in the murder, Odo took sympathy on Kira and arranged for her to be transported back to the Dahkur Province on Bajor the following week with the assistance of his deputy Dalin Gaten Russol, who was secretly a member of the Cardassian dissident movement, supposedly on Dukat's authority. Basso learned of their plan and arranged passage on the same transport. When he ordered the pilot to return the transport to Terok Nor, Kira wrestled Basso's phaser from him and killed him. By 2368, Dukat was still unaware of the circumstances of his death, though he suspected that Kira may have been involved in Basso's disappearance. ( ) In spite of Basso's efforts, in 2370 Odo determined that Kira had killed Vaatrik. ( }}) Appendices Connections External link * category:bajorans category:2365 deaths category:terok Nor personnel